1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radiation damage protection and more particularly to arrangements for shielding electronics from damaging microwave and millimeter wave radiation and providing power and control signals thereto without metallic feed throughs.
2. Statement of Related Art
Electronic components are basic elements in radar systems, communication systems, guidance mechanisms, aircraft, and surveillance equipment deployed throughout the earth's environment and also in space. Electronic components (especially VLSI circuits) are fragile and susceptible to disorientation or destruction by undesirable concentrated pulses of microwave or millimeter wave radiation. For example, naked electronic components could be irradiated with sufficient microwave energy from a traveling-wave tube to damage them.
Traditional techniques of electromagnetic protection and hardening, although useful, do not seem adequate. Electrical wires and mechanical shafts that feed through the traditional metal shield box encapsulating an electronics unit provide paths for electromagnetic radiation to enter the electronics unit and damage components therein. Improved devices, therefore, are needed to protect electronic components from undesired electromagnetic radiation that could be directed on such components and damage them. Furthermore, these devices must be able to protect electronic components over quite a broad bandwidth, preferably including both microwave and millimeter wave ranges. Any shielding arrangement must also allow sufficient power to pass therethrough to enpower electronics components therein without providing a path for undesired radiation to enter through the shield. Additionally, the shielding arrangement must allow input signals to pass therein to control the operation of any electrical components and allow output signals to pass out of the shield without metallic feedthroughs.